This invention relates to a parking brake operating device for an automobile, and more particularly, to improvements of an automotive parking brake operating device in which the actuation of the parking brake is maintained even when the handle is turned when mistakenly touched by hands or legs.
FIG. 1 shows this kind of device according to the prior art as is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 155960/1981. In this device, a cam surface 4a is provided on the expanding portion at the end of a rod 4 which is secured to a plunger 2 with a pin 3 such as to project coaxially from one end of the plunger 2, and a cam surface 5a is provided on a cylinder 5 which is fitted on a small diameter portion of the rod 4. This cylinder 5 is fixed by welding or the like on a fixed plate 7 which is secured to a handle 1 with screws. A compression spring 8 is inserted between the cylinder 5 and the end of the plunger 2 such as to press both cam surfaces 4a and 5a.
However, this device has a problem. That is, since all of the rod 4, cylinder 5, spring 8, and so forth are housed in the handle 1, the size of the rod 4 and the cylinder 5 have an influence on the size of the handle 1. Therefore, if the handle 1 is designed to have the necessary tensile strength without a special high-strength material, it will become too large in size for practical use.